


Bangtan High School Host Club

by Jessvampangel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Although Vkook isn't actually established, And Namjoon and Seokjin don't really fit, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, But Jungkook doesn't know it, But she legit just introduces Jungkook to BTS, But they're actually gay for each other, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Each chapter is sort of centered around a couple, Episode 1, Episode 24, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, It'll make sense anyway, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jungkook and Jin are only 4 years apart so they can be in the same school, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Namjoon and Jin rule the school, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, So don't worry, So that's end goal, This is Ouran Highschool Host Club but it doesn't follow the story, This is all bangtan baby, Which basically sums up this fic lets be honest, You don't need to know Ouran High School Host Club to read this, and it's Namjin-centric, but J-Hope as Honey is perfect and I won't hear any arguments, episode 12, i tried okay, shhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessvampangel/pseuds/Jessvampangel
Summary: Jeon Jungkook may be new to this school, but he knows how to spot the heartthrobs when he sees them. Everyone here looks rich beyond belief, but this group looks like God had spent a lot of extra time making them as perfect as possible. He had been told about Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon on his very first day, and it was obvious to anybody why. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so shocking if they hadn’t taken an interest in him.***"Rap Monster?"Areum nodded, face lighting up as if it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. "Yeah! You haven't heard of him? He's the leader of the Host Club!""Host club?" Jungkook was becoming more and more confused with every word. Weren't host clubs a sexual thing? He hoped they weren't a sexual thing. That'd be just creepy, and he didn't need traumatising on his first day.Her face turned from giddy to practically satanic in a second. "Oh sweetheart, come with me. I am about to blow your mind."





	Bangtan High School Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c1/88/6b/c1886b78ccce83008a70fb61d7c88159.jpg
> 
> Although Vkook and Sope are in this story, it's mostly Namjin-centric. So if you don't ship those don't let it put you off. Oh, and you don't have to even know what Ouran High School Host Club is to read this.
> 
> The character's are weakly related, so I'll put who's who here, but I ship Haruhi and Tamaki in the show, and Namjoon and Jin don't really fit, so take them with a massive handful of salt. (Suga and J-Hope fit perfectly though. I will fight you on this).
> 
> RAP MONSTER - TAMAKI SUOH (With a bit of Kyoya mixed in)  
> JIN - KYOYA OOTORI (But not really. Their personality's aren't the same at all, but he kind of takes up the mum role and I sort of ship it so we'll go with it)  
> JUNGKOOK - HARUHI FUJIOKA  
> V - HIKARU HITACHIIN (I don't ship this in the show, but fuck it)  
> JIMIN - KAORU HITACHIIN (But they're not brothers. And Jimin acts quite a lot like Tamaki towards Jungkook)  
> SUGA - TAKASHI "MORI" MORINOZUKA  
> J-HOPE - MITSUKUNI "HONEY" HANINOZUKA (And it's so perfect)
> 
> Oh and last thing, Jin and Jungkook are only 4 years apart in this, because otherwise they wouldn't be able to go to high school at the same time. All of their ages are the same except Jungkook, who is one year older than he actually is. Their school years are:
> 
> RAP MONSTER - SECOND GRADE  
> JIN - THIRD GRADE  
> JUNGKOOK - FIRST GRADE  
> V - FIRST GRADE  
> JIMIN - FIRST GRADE  
> SUGA - THIRD GRADE  
> J-HOPE - SECOND GRADE
> 
> This isn't accurate to what they would actually be, I know, but I have to adjust their ages. I'm sorry if it upsets anybody.

When Jungkook first entered Bangtan High School for the Musically Talented, he couldn’t help thinking that if heaven were filled with snobby rich kids, this would be what it looked like. With the majority of the building appearing to be pure gold, and the rest silver, it was a materialist’s paradise. _It is also,_ Jungkook reminded himself, **_home to some of the best academics on planet earth. So don’t be so quick to judge._**

It was hard not to when everyone was staring at it like he was a spectacle though. He felt oddly hot under their gazes, wondering if he really looked that out of place. The school had a uniform, so it wasn’t like he could look stupid in his clothes, and he had made sure to brush his hair properly. As far as he could tell he looked just like all the other boy’s in the school, but maybe the students had enhanced vision and could see through his façade and figure out just how out of place he was here, a moderately wealthy boy in a school for the stupidly rich. It seemed highly plausible to Jungkook.

He had only managed to get into Bangtan High because its headmaster had heard him sing and apparently kept tabs on his since then. He could still remember the surprise he had felt when he had been approached – told that he was impossibly good at far too much, basically, with the exception of English and Maths, but they could sweep that under the rug. Offered a place at Bangtan High for free because he would bring their grades up; well, that wasn’t said explicitly but it was on the very surface of the subtext.

So here he was, surrounded by the stares of the hyper-rich and feeling like an alien as he walked up the stairs to his first class, almost afraid to touch the barriers of the staircase because he’d leave dirty fingerprints on it. He knew he was being irrational, it was there to be used, but it was also made of gold, and he didn’t much care for logic just then.

 _ **Deep breaths,** _ Jungkook reminded himself for what must have been the hundredth time that day, **_you’ve got this._**

 

* * *

  

 ** _I have really not got this,_** Jungkook’s mind screamed at him as he stared at the girl’s hand outstretched to him. He just had to take it and shake it, it was simple, but he was overly conscious of how he might not shake it quite the right way, might come across as weak, and then she’d tell everybody about him, and _oh god now his hands were sweating, she’d know that, she’d be grossed out, oh god-_

“Uh, hello?” The girl asked, tilting her head slightly, but he smile widened slightly as she did so. She was stunning, Jungkook noted – most girls here were, but she was especially pretty, and she was still waiting for him to shake her hand, so eventually he gathered his wits together and shook it, watching her face for any signs that she was grossed out, but thankfully her expression didn’t change. “Lee Areum, nice to meet you!”

“Jeon Jungkook.” He nodded, and was grateful to every deity he could think of that his voice didn’t shake. In fact, he was doing _well,_ which was incredible since he was nervous about talking to anybody here, and he was afraid of girls as it was. Areum’s eyes seemed to brighten as he told her his name, and Jungkook couldn’t help being happy that at least one of them knew what they were doing.

“Nice to meet you, Jeon Jungkook-ssi.” Areum chimed, and his name sounded practically holy coming from her lips. It was actually Jungkook’s first time having an ordinary conversation with a girl his age and not stuttering or overly panicking. He was very proud of himself, even after his initial stumble, and thought for a second that maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be such an ordeal after all.

“Ah, Jungkook is fine.” Jungkook smiled at her, putting his book into his rucksack. Areum was his new seatmate in his choreography class. He had assumed this class would be all about dance, but his teacher had sat him down almost immediately and they were going through the more technical side of dance that Jungkook hadn’t even really known existed. He and Areum hadn’t spoken to each other until now, when their lesson had finished and they were packing away their things.

“Really? Then you can call me Areum.” Areum cheerfully nodded, and Jungkook returned the smile. This was his first class and he already had a friend, which he considered an achievement. Areum seemed lovely and he was thankful to have her as his seatmate and not somebody else. She opened her mouth to say something more but before she could, a girl from the desk in front turned and attempted to grab her attention.

“Yah, Ari! Have you seen Rapmon today?” She asked, and Areum’s face instantly turned thoughtful and then confused. The other girl looked worried, ridiculously so. Jungkook didn’t know who Rapmon was, or what the hell kind of _name_ it was, but it seemed a little extensive for just not being sure of a person’s whereabouts.

“I haven’t actually, Seung-eonni,” Areum frowned, and now she too looked worried. Maybe Rapmon was a teacher? Or perhaps he had been sick lately and they were worried his health hadn’t improved? Eventually, as multiple possibilities ran through Jungkook’s mind, he decided it would probably be easier to just ask.

“Rapmon?” He directed the question to Areum, slinging his now full rucksack onto his shoulder. She turned back to him, smile slipping onto her face, as if she had been waiting her whole life to answer this one question.

“A second grader,” Areum dutifully explained, with Seung nodding along as she did so. “It’s short from Rap Monster.”

“Rap Monster?” Jungkook questioned, now even more puzzled. It was obviously not his real name, but it was a weird stage name all the same. Definitely English, although he had no idea what it meant. Besides that, it was just strange. Why would somebody have an English nickname in a Korean high school?

Areum nodded, face lighting up as if it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. “Yeah! You haven't heard of him? He's the leader of the Host Club!”

“Host club?” Jungkook was becoming more and more confused with every word. Weren't host clubs a sexually thing? He hoped they weren't a sexual thing. That'd be just creepy, and he didn't need traumatising on his first day.

Her face turned from giddy to practically satanic in a second. “Oh sweetheart, come with me. I am about to blow your mind.”

 ** _It’s lucky it’s lunch time,_** Jungkook thought to himself as Areum took his hand and practically dragged him out of the classroom and down the marble hallway, doing his best to pretend the smooth feel of her hands wasn’t completely foreign to him and to keep his feet moving fast enough to keep the ‘dragged’ a metaphor, **_because I don’t think she’d care even if it wasn’t._**

There were still the persistent eyes on him as he moved past, and now that he thought about it, they had been there during dance, too. Jungkook was honestly becoming sick of it, almost tempted to stop and yell for it to stop, even though he’d probably get dragged off to a counselor for it. The only person who hadn’t stared at him was Areum, and whilst he was thankful, it was a small blessing. Still, he took a breath and focused again on keeping up. At least he had a distraction this time.

“Jungkook?” Areum suddenly spoke up, looking to Jungkook as she did so. She kept moving, which was a little bit frightening since people had to jump out of her way to avoid bumping into her, but they almost seemed to be content with it, so he didn’t worry too much. “Are you attracted to men?”

Were she not still dragging him, Jungkook would probably have frozen still. As it was, he felt all his blood rise to his face and suddenly felt very embarrassed, and if it wasn’t already, his hand _must_ be clammy now. “Ah, uh, yes, I am.”

Areum let out a little squeal and turned back to where she was going, thankfully, but she was grinning from ear to ear now as she dragged him up yet another staircase. “You’re so cute! Good, good. I should give you due warning then, since you’re already so stuttery. Aww, don’t blush, it’s cute! I promise.”

He guessed that was his due warning, then, considering she didn’t elaborate. He was warned that _something_ was going to happen, even if he didn’t really know what that was.

By the time Areum finally slowed down, the crowds were becoming ridiculously dense. There always seemed to be people everywhere Jungkook went in Bangtan High – on the day when he had visited and this, his first day, there always seemed to be people milling about. Nowhere had been this busy though – the main hall and been busy this morning, but it paled in comparison to the masses of students gathered in this corridor. They actually appeared to be queuing, but if Areum noticed, she didn’t acknowledge it. She simply pushed on, moving past them all, and ignoring the steely looks they sent her.

“Yah, Jimin-ssi!” Areum suddenly called out, and that was the last relatively calm breath Jungkook took before he was faced with the single most attractive man he had ever seen. Jimin turned from his post at the door to a room, apparently checking off girls as he let them through, and cast a smile towards them that was so bright it was practically blinding. Areum smiled back and carried on dragging Jungkook until they were face-to-face with man, who looked at Jungkook just like everybody else had been doing. Even down the corridor, people had stopped just to stare. Jungkook supposed he should feel special.

“Areum!” Jimin replied, pulling her into a hug. Thankfully it didn’t last long enough for Jungkook to become awkward standing there, and then Jimin was turning back to him, offering him the same smile which Jungkook attempted to steadily return. “Who is this?”

“Jeon Jungkook!” Areum introduced him, and Jimin stuck his hand out and oh dear, this was feeling a whole lot like his earlier introduction. This time he attempted to get over his shock a little quicker and shook Jimin’s hand, doing his best to smile through it and not curse the world for making him interact with such attractive human beings.

“Welcome to the host club, Jeon Jungkook.” Jimin nodded to the next girl in line, who thanked him perhaps a little too enthusiastically and entered the room. Jungkook strained to see what was inside and was shocked to find even more girls, stood around drinking some form of beverage or sat on sofa’s talking. He turned back to Jimin as quickly as possible so as to not appear rude. “You’re new, aren’t you? I dare say you might even find a spot in the host club.”

“You really think so?” Areum asked, eyes practically sparkling as she clasped her hands together. Now Jungkook _really_ hoped it wasn’t a sexual thing. But none of the girls inside were acting like it, and Jimin was clearly a member of the club, and he looked far too modest for it to be like that. “That’d be so good!”

“He’s got the kind of nervous charm for it. He’s cute.” Jimin reached out and ruffled his hair. Jungkook pouted a little. Jimin was very clearly not much older that him, but he was still _older,_ which meant he was his superior age-wise as well as wealth-wise, and that meant Jungkook would be far out of his league to protest, but it didn’t mean he had to like it, or even pretend to like it. When the hand left his head he instantly moved to fix his hair, frowning slightly at the messed up locks. “Yeah, definitely. And the girls clearly like him. It’s up to Namjoon, though.”

“Ah yes, take him in then, Jimin!” Areum implored, going so far as to push Jungkook towards Jimin, for which he sent her a glare. Could she not see he was uncomfortable enough? Apparently she could, because the look she sent him was one of guilt but with an absence of regret. “I feel like I’ve raised a prodigy.”

Jimin chuckled and nodded to Jungkook, before turning to the room and calling out for somebody. Quickly, another young man ran over, and Jungkook felt like pinching himself, because surely he must be asleep if he was meeting this many ridiculously attractive people in such a short space of time. “Now stop being a bother, Areum-ssi. I’m working.”

Areum pouted but went into the room without complaint, abandoning Jungkook to the new man. Jimin wrote her name down onto the list before turning away from Jungkook and facing the next girl in line, who looked up at him as if he held the universe in his palm. A part of Jungkook struggled to blame her.

“Hi! I’m Taehyung,” The new man, unfairly attractive #2, greeted him. This time a handshake wasn’t offered, but Jungkook could have guessed he was less formal since he’d introduced himself by first name only. “But you can call me hyung, if you’re gonna be joining our ranks! You’ll fit in beautifully, Jungkook!”

Jungkook spared a moment to mourn the loss of all his dignity and then another to question how Taehyung had heard their conversation, but those were all the moments he was given before he was forced to follow him into the room. Once again, prying eyes stared at him, but now he could cheerfully assume they were watching Taehyung. If he was a member of the host club, they were customers, after all. Jungkook tries not to think about how strange that was. “I’m going to introduce you to Rapmon. He’ll have to give the go-ahead for you to join, but I really doubt he’ll turn you down. You have such a cute face!”

Jungkook felt the embarrassment as well as pride flood through his veins but he did his best to ignore it in favour of questioning him. “Seonbae-”

“-Hyung-”

“Ye, hyung, sorry, but why is everyone assuming I’ll be joining you’re- the, the host club?”

Taehyung stopped suddenly, turning to face him, eyes wide in surprise. Jungkook tried to stop before he ran into him, knowing that he’d probably die from embarrassment then, and offered a small if nervous smile. “You _don’t_ want to join?”

Jungkook reached to itch his neck, doing his best to relieve himself of some embarrassment, and attempted to maintain the smile. “Uh, it’s not that I don’t, but I don’t even know what it is! Areum-ssi just kind of dragged me here but I don’t know who any of you are, and it’s a little confusing.”

It felt like the longest and least awkward sentence he had said so far, and he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. Taehyung, to his credit, looked less confused now, and actually more confident. “Okay. We’re the Bangtan High School Host Club, led by our gracious leader Rap Monster! He does this speech better than me, but oh well. We aim to entertain ladies as best we can during their attendance of the school! And you’re very handsome, so I’m sure you’d be a great addition to the team!”

Jungkook was a little bit angry with this man, because how dare he call him handsome when he stood there looking like a god, but he decided that probably wasn’t the best conduct to uphold. He still wasn’t entirely confident he felt comfortable with the situation, but Taehyung was on the move again so he didn’t have much choice but to follow and meet the infamous Rap Monster.

Taehyung continued speaking as he walked, seemingly oblivious to the attention he was getting from the inhabitants of the room. Jungkook supposed in some ways his ignorance was admirable. “We have six members at the moment. You’ve met Jimin-ssi, our fellow first grader. Rap Monster is a second grader, and then we also have J-Hope. He’s really giddy; he’s a bit hard to miss. Then there are the two third graders, Suga and Jin. Suga’s a bit grumpy sometimes, but he’s got the whole cocky thing going for him, and it makes it all the better when he _does_ look happy, so he get’s away with it. Jin’s a people pleaser. He’s the most attractive one we have here, and he knows it.”

Jungkook found it hard to believe that more attractive people existed, but he didn’t vocalize that. He still had some kind of brain-to-mouth filter in tact. Just as Taehyung finished his little speech he turned right and suddenly stopped in front of a pair of sofas, facing each other. On one sat one of the girls, very obviously flirting, twirling her hair round one finger and smiling giddily. On the other was who Jungkook guessed was the proclaimed Rap Monster. His smirk was easy and his clothes seemed to fit him like a second skin. He wore glasses that somehow complimented the whole ensemble, and everything about his posture screamed relaxed and confident. Jungkook’s overall conclusion, once he’d come to the end of his examination, was simply that he was drop-dead gorgeous.

“Taehyung,” Rap Monster smiled at him, and then turned to Jungkook, eyebrows rising in mild surprise. He placed down the cup of tea that Jungkook had hardly even noticed he’d been holding and moved to stand up, much to the girl’s dismay. He didn’t remove his eyes from Jungkook after that, and Jungkook couldn’t help feeling like running away from his gaze. “And who might you be?”

“J-Jeon Jungkook.” Jungkook stuttered out, and then internally cursed, because he’d been doing _so darn well, goddammit._ Rap Monster smiled at him, a closed-lip smile that was probably meant to look encouraging but Jungkook couldn’t help but feel mocked by how attractive he was.

“Kim Namjoon, but everyone calls me Rap Monster.” He confirmed, and nodded towards Jungkook, before finally he tore his eyes away and glanced at Taehyung, for which Jungkook was more thankful than he’d feel comfortable admitting. “Considering you’ve been led to me, I’m assuming you’re here to apply for the host club?”

“I, uh,” Jungkook paused, taking a breath and using the second to sort out his thoughts, and tried to remain calm, “I’m not really sure, Namjoon-nim. I sort of got dragged into this. I’m not entirely confident as to what’s even happening.”

Namjoon’s eyes flickered back to meet his, and now he was _definitely_ being internally laughed at, but Jungkook didn’t blame him. He would probably laugh at himself too. “Okay, that tends to happen a lot. Let me ask a different question then. Would you like to join the host club?”

Jungkook considered that for a second. Areum had been so excited when Jimin had offered up the possibility. Everybody had been staring at him since he’d gotten here, probably judging him, looking down on him. Here was somebody willing to respect him, clearly interested in him, and it was very obvious since the get-go that the host club was the most popular club here. Jungkook could tell that it was an honor to be a member, and everyone here just seemed so happy to be doing it. Who was he to turn that option down, really? “I… maybe?”

Namjoon’s smile turned almost fond, and Jungkook hoped he was giving off a good impression. “You’re very cute, Jungkook. And please, hyung will do just fine; you’ll make me feel old. We’ll just have to run you through a few drills after school then, hmm? Taehyung, let everybody know to stay behind tonight.”

That was all the address Jungkook got before Namjoon sat back down and apologized to the girl he was with, who insisted that it wasn’t necessary as soon as he offered the apology, despite how irritated she had obviously been before. If Namjoon noticed it, he didn’t comment on it. And then Taehyung was taking his hand, offering a bright smile when Jungkook blushed, and he was being led back to the exit, where Jimin and Areum waited for him.

 

* * *

 

Jungkook’s next class, history of classical music, didn’t actually have Areum in it, but it did have Jimin and Taehyung. She had walked him to class and passed him onto the two puppy-like boys with a smile and a wave, and then she was gone. Both the boy’s had taken him in happily and now they were sat at a desk together, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Oh, and also with half a dozen girls surrounding them.

“Yah, oppa, are you sad not having Jin-nim in this class with you?” One of the girls asked, looking at Jimin dreamily. Jungkook glanced at her and questioned whether she really ought to be calling Jimin oppa, but he didn’t seem to mind, offering her a kind hearted smile in response.

“Hyung was in this class last year and the year before,” Taehyung explained to Jungkook, and he nodded, guessing as much. Still, the question didn’t make much sense. Jimin and Taehyung were first graders, even if they were older then him, so they wouldn’t have ever had any classes with Jin, regardless of which he’d taken the year before. “But he’s in the advanced class now.”

“I am sad that I don’t have any classes with Jin-hyung, especially since he won’t be here next year,” Jimin responded smoothly, despite the bizarreness of the question (Jungkook questioned if stupid questions such as these came up frequently with the girls. They seemed pretty desperate to find _anything_ to say to the two, so it wouldn’t surprise him). “But I get to spend much of my time with him regardless, so it’s okay.”

“Are you a new member of the host club?” A voice suddenly startled Jungkook, and his head whipped around to see there were actually four girls stood just to his left. He flushed, somewhat embarrassed that he had jumped at all, and they giggled, offering him bright smiles. “Oh, you’re so cute!”

“Jungkook-ssi might be,” Taehyung grinned at them, throwing an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and making him flush further, shying away from the contact. He didn’t mind skinship, hugs and the likes were actually quite enjoyable, but Taehyung was, to put it shortly, very attractive, and Jungkook couldn’t help shrinking a little. “Rapmon is testing him tonight to see if he’s fit for it!”

Jungkook was about to attempt to speak, because he was there, and he was feeling a little like a small kid from all the times people had spoken about him rather than to him that day, but before he could their teacher had entered and the girls were hurriedly returning to their seats. Taehyung offered him the bright smile again, and Jungkook dived into his work, trying to stop his heart from soaring at the sight.

 

* * *

 

Initially Namjoon had asked J-Hope, an excitable boy with the body of a teenager but the mind of a young child, to pose as a girl for Jungkook’s ‘audition’. However, as soon as he had sat down the boy was in a fit of giggles, unable to stop laughing for anything, so that idea had been scrapped pretty rapidly. Now, he was facing an entirely disinterested Suga, and silently thinking to myself that he would have preferred to be faced with Namjoon himself _,_ because Suga was making his job as difficult as he possibly could.

“Would you like some champagne, oppa?” Suga asked, offering him a glass. It would have been very in character if his body wasn’t giving him away – the glare Suga was sending him made him feel like he was about to burst into flames, and everything about his posture screamed aggressive. Jungkook knew _all_ the members of the host club were ridiculously popular with the ladies, but he was finding it hard to understand where the attraction to this guy came from.

“Ah, I’m okay thank you Suga-ssi. I’m too young for champagne.” He had been told repeatedly by Namjoon that he was to pretend Suga was a first grade girl, and as such he was to drop the honorific, but with the way Suga was already glaring at him he was terrified to do so. It felt like he’d slap him for not attaching ‘nim’, or at least ‘hyung’, which the vast majority of the club were insisting he use.

 _You’ll be our maknae,_ J-Hope had excitedly told him, shaking his hand when they had first met. Jungkook could remember pondering how one person could be filled with so much sunshine and not had it stolen away from them by now, right before he had first spotted to Suga, and realized that he had enough protection from the evils of the world to last him a lifetime. _So you’ll get a lot of attention from the girls. They’ll think you’re very cute! And we’ll be your family, so you call us all hyung, okay?_

That had actually be right before Jungkook had met Jin, the third grader who Taehyung had told him was the most attractive of the group, and Jungkook was thankful he had finally met the most attractive one, because if anybody who existed was more attractive than Jin-hyung, he suspected they wouldn’t be able to go outside without people dying from attraction. Jin had been very polite, smiling at him and introducing himself, and Jungkook had bowed as low as he could, flushing brightly.

It would have been nice to have been faced with Jin. He had been very smiley, and very kind and polite. Jungkook could have handled that. At least he wouldn’t be making his best attempt at burning a hole through Jungkook like Suga was.

“Tell me about yourself.” Suga commanded, all pretenses of friendship gone as soon as the request left his mouth. Jungkook froze for a moment, unsure as to what exactly to mention.

“Ah, I love singing.” Jungkook chose to say, finding it best to avoid talking about his past, or his home situation. School, that was a safe topic. “And dancing, and spots, just everything really. Except English and Maths. So I suppose I’m lucky we don’t have to learn that here.”

Suga hummed, very clearly unable to care less, even as Namjoon watched attentively. Taehyung and Jimin were hardly involved at all, appearing to be playing some kind of game off to the side, which was quickly turning rather violent. J-Hope was watching Suga happily, and Jin was stood next to Namjoon, smiling and nodding whenever Jungkook looked to him, which made him pleased that at least _somebody_ seemed to want him to pass this damn test. Suga picked up his plate and took a bite of cake, apparently choosing to allow Jungkook to make his best attempt to carry the conversation at this point.

Jungkook was about to panic over what to say as Suga replaced the plate, licking his lips, but his eyes were drawn to a spot of crumbs just too far to the right of where he had licked, stubbornly sticking to his cheek. Automatically, Jungkook picked up a napkin from the coffee table and reached over, gently swiping along Suga’s cheek to remove the offending food item.   

Suga’s eyes widened, staring shocked at Jungkook as he pulled back. Jungkook offered him a small smile, folding the napkin and placing it on the plate with the cake. “You had a bit left on your cheek,” he explained, smiling again, before settling back into his seat. 

For a moment there was silence, Suga not responding and Jungkook becoming more worried by the second, unable to think of how to resume the conversation and feeling like he’d done something wrong. Finally, just as he was about to open his mouth and say something stupid just to break the silence, J-Hope’s shrill voice rang through the air. “Jungkook-ah, that was incredible!”

“Even Yoongi-ssi is shocked speechless,” Jin commented, blinding smile directed towards Jungkook, and he felt himself blushing _again,_ for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “That’s rare.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jungkook struggled out, smiling back before sparing a glance to Suga, who finally wasn’t looking at him like he’d just killed a puppy. In fact, he was staring at him in absolute wonder, like he’d just realized something, and it had blown his mind.

“You’re a natural,” Namjoon commented now, face finally free of the stern and judging which had previously occupied it. He moved forward, offering a hand, and Jungkook nervously took it, allowing himself to be pulled up as Namjoon smiled at him. “Welcome to the team, dongsang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all Lee Areum, let's be honest.


End file.
